A Dragons Summer in Radiant Garden
by Obiwan1527
Summary: Dracontine; the homeworld of Princess Amber and her mother Avrae. One night, after Amber has just taken her test of power, a man named Ansem offers Avrae and Amber a trip of a lifetime, to his world Radiant Garden. As they explore this new world, Amber has many small adventures with her new best friends Isa and Lea, and learns more about this research. But is it all as it seems?


**Chapter 1**

"_There is a universe that contains billions of worlds. The worlds of 'our' universe are all not the same; for each of them have their own personalities in both their species and their environment. The worlds, long ago, were separated and never to have met, until an ancient fateful event occurred."_

"_This event is called 'The Key Blade War'. You see, the source of power that the universe contains is hidden and never meant to be used. This power source, this 'Kingdom Hearts' is really the heart of all the worlds and it is both good and evil. It just depends on the person who seeks it. Now people of worlds became interested in Kingdom Hearts, wanting to obtain its vast knowledge of light and darkness. By learning this, you would learn the very knowledge of the whole universe."_

"_To protect this power from ever being used by people who seek darkness, a weapon was made. This weapon was called the 'Keyblade'. It was created to defeat the darkest of creatures who will do anything to find a person's heart, eventually destroying it. Everything was peaceful until the sin of temptation took over some of the Keyblade wielder's minds. That is when the war started; to fight over who gets to keep Kingdom Hearts. The battle was so great yet so terrible, it destroyed every single Keybalde wielder that participated in it. All that remained was their injured weapons"_

"_Well, enough about that old story. I bet you're only interested in hearing how our world became to be. Well, don't worry, little one, I'm getting there. As I said before in the beginning of the tale, our universe contains billions of world; some discovered and some that still hides in the shadows of mysteries. One of these worlds was a very ancient one."_

"_This world is named 'Dracontine; The World of Dragons'. This world was founded by these magnificent creatures that were definitely not humans, like us. Through the long ever-lasting fields, dragons of any kind ruled the land. There was no government, no crime, and no economy; just peace and prosperity."_

"_Then, one day, strange creatures appeared to their world. What I mean by strange creatures is humans, yet I suspect that's what the dragons thought of them. These humans were very interested in Dracontine because for some unknown reason, the world's heart was somehow connected to Kingdom Hearts, the power I mentioned before. And the strangest addition; it was not connected normally like other worlds. Supposedly, Dracontine was very special to Kingdom Hearts, because of our world's legend."_

"_Oh yes, were at your favorite part, aren't we? The legend. It is said, from the book of records that a creature, who was really part of the Realm of Light and somehow gained a conscious, sought out refuge from the creatures from the Realm of Darkness. It is then the creature took a dragon-form and led other kinds of dragons to the world so it would not be alone. The light dragon taught everything he knew about Kingdom Hearts to the dragons he trusted. The knowledge was passed on from dragon-to-dragon, even when the Light Dragon's time passed on."_

"_Now the humans who visited heard that the dragons who were taught under the knowledge of the Light Dragon were given mystical powers from it. The humans wanted to learn more about the Light Dragon's knowledge and the power the dragons possessed. However, there was some humans who wanted to use knowledge and power for darkness and pure evil."_

"_So a battle that lasted for many years was created between the humans and dragons. Finally, after 10 years of conflict, one man and dragon created an alliance to end the terrible war; if man would stop seeking power and knowledge of dragons, then the dragons must let the humans live on their planet. (If some decide to stay)"_

"_So our kingdom was made and the man, who stopped the 10 year war, was made the first ever king of our home. He named the castle 'Hātshiki Palace'; for he named it after the dragon who he befriended. Now I must explained how the kings and queens were chosen."_

"_The humans kept their promise to the dragons of never stealing the secrets. It is said during the time of the 10 year war, the dragon Hātshiki and his human friend had connected and they knew they could trust each other no matter what, with their very hearts. So, Hātshiki told him everything knew about Kingdom Hearts and the power of the dragons. He even taught the human the magic sorcery as his apprentice. A symbol was left on the man's hand; a symbol of a dragon. This dragon on his hand was shown as 'The Dragon of Friendship'. The magic itself came from the man's heart and it was transferred into the birthmark on his hand."_

"_Something unexpectedly happened, however. When the king's wife gave birth to a child in the years that passed, the child was seen with a birthmark on their small fragile hand, a dragon birthmark similar to his own! (Only it was different colors) It was then discovered that the king's powers he learned from Hātshiki the dragon was passed down to his child. And it was only his first born child who was born with the birthmark, even after the queen gave birth to more children. So a prophecy was proclaimed; for every royal-blood child born first will be given the 'Birthmark of Dragons'. Each dragon shall be different colored depending on the child's heart. This birthmark gave the children of the royal family the powers of dragons that they possessed. Some children could control fire, create wings on their backs, and even heal the deepest wounds." _

"_However, some of the children seemed to not be worthy of the powers. For you can possess these dragon-like powers only if your heart is in the right place; the side of light and goodness. Therefore, a treaty was made by the council of Hātshiki Palace that each first-born of the king and queen must take a test by age 11. And they are to be tested on if the child can use the power within their hearts. If the heart is not worthy, the birthmark shall disappear forever and the child will not be able to use the magic ever again."_

"_And today is that day for you, my daughter…"_

* * *

"Oh mother, you really do know everything!"

The woman sitting on the light-purple rug in the library giggled at her daughter's comment and stroked the top of the little girl's hair. The woman and her daughter were finally free of plans, chores, lessons and political-deals for the day, so they decided to spend the day in the castle's library. Her daughter wanted to hear the story of the universe and the birth of their world (which never shocked her mother since her daughter always requests that story) so the queen took a seat on the rug and her daughter sat near her lap as she allowed her mother to stroke her hair, something she would never admit aloud.

"Why I don't know everything, my little firefly, but it is the story that our family has been telling for generations." The queen responded, tucking in a stray of her long straightened platinum blonde hair behind her ear. "So when you become older, and you have children, you will be telling it to them." She explained.

"Really!?" Her 11 year old daughter asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, but that only depends on how well you do on today's exam." The queen explained, smiling and then she hugged her daughter, bringing up to her lap a little. She sighed in content.

However, the girl quickly pushed her mother away with a terrified look on her face and she grasped her stomach that was under her beautiful yellow summer-dress, with matching spaghetti straps. She also wore brown sandals with golden outlining and a golden armband on her left arm. Lucky for Amber, it never bothered the Council what the tested-child was wearing, be it casual or royal clothing. As long as it was appropriate.

Amber always thought her cute outfits could not be compared to her mother's _beautiful_ outfits. Currently, her mother was wearing a dark-pale purple dress with a bateau neckline and the bottom of her dress just barely touched the floor. Under the short straps of her dress were very long pink renaissance sleeves that reached her elbows, but opened up in the front, letting the rest flow behind her arms. Tied around the queen's waist was a pink front twist ribbon that also reached the bottom of the floor. Finally, around her neck was Avrae's dragon pendant (Which was given to her the day Avrae passed the exam) and a golden crown on her head.

"But mother! What if I don't pass the exam? I'll lose my power and won't be able to become of any use of the kingdom!"

"Amber, look at me." The queen said as she placed a hand under her daughter's lowered chin and raised it towards her directions, with her sky blue eyes looking into the young one's golden ones. Rather it was really the color of amber, the very reason the queen named her daughter that. _'Oh what a beautiful name. Fits her perfectly with those beautiful eyes, I'm glad I have chosen that one.'_ The queen thought, but remembered she was talking to her daughter and gave her a stern look.

"Do not dare think of such negative thoughts. I am your mother and I have raised you for almost 12 years." The queen said in a serious tone. It was true, Amber has been 11 for 9 months, being born in July. So she would turn 12 in 3 months' time. "I know your heart by now and I definitely know that it is very special. If I were to look inside it, why, it would shine off a light that is brighter than the sun!" The queen added with a smile, attempting to cheer up her daughter.

"You say that now, mother, but what if as soon as I enter the Exam Chambers, I completely mess up so bad that my own heart won't recognize me?" Amber asked, releasing her chin from her mother's hand and brushed one of her bright-green bangs behind her ear, the annoying one that always cuffed like a wave near her temple. Her forehead bangs were perfectly straight, but of course her two last stands of bangs on each side of her head had to cuff downwards for some reason. _'Wait, I'm getting off topic with my soon-to-be failure!'_

Obviously words weren't getting through to her daughter, so the queen immediately gently grabbed her daughter's right hand and flipped both sides of her hands as she spoke. "You see this, don't you, Amber?" Her mother asked her, revealing the birthmark that somehow was shown on both sides of the green-haired girl's hand. As the tradition that was told, her birthmark revealed a dragon that was outlined in a shiny gold color and had light green skin with a darker shade of green scales that shimmered in the sun. There was also a ling thin silver mustache-like whiskers that came from its muzzle. It was almost the size of her whole hand, with the head stopping at the knuckles, the tail ending at the top part of her wrist, and the mustache stretching towards her thumb and pinky.

"Yes mother. But what's that got to…" Amber was suddenly cut off by her mother, who had a much serious tone than earlier.

"11 years ago, you were born into this world. Your father and I felt as if we were the luckiest humans in all of Dracontine. After one month since your birth, the elders of the council came and examined your birthmark. I do believe you know what they said your dragon symbolized, am I right?"

Amber sighed and glanced down at her birthmark. "That my birthmark represented 'The Dragon of the Heart'. That I am the first human ever, in all of Dracontine, to possess this symbol on my hand. That my heart is very special compared to my ancestors." She said with no emotion.

"That's right. What they meant is that your heart is very special and it's very bright. Your future will definitely shine with your powers." The queen said with a smile, which made Amber smile back.

"Umm…mother? When you went through with your exam, at my age, what did you do? How did you pass?" Amber asked with her anxious golden-amber eyes.

"Now Amber. You and I both know that no one, not even I, can speak about the test after taking it ourselves. That would be cheating." The queen said with a smile and playfully tapped her daughter's nose. Amber sighed at her mother's response.

"However, I will tell you this;" As she began to speak, she wrapped her arms around the young girl and hugged her daughter tight. "As long as you believe in your heart and see its light, then I am certain you will pass the exam."

Amber would've said more, but someone lightly knocked on the double doors, before opening the door. It turned out to be one of the palace maids; Maria with her chestnut hair and blue eyes.

"P-Pardon me, Queen Avrae, but the council has asked for you and your daughter's presence in the Exam Chambers." The timid maid said.

"Yes, Maria. Please tell them we will arrive there shortly." Avrae said with a smile. Maria bowed respectfully before shutting the doors gently, hearing the click in the end. The blonde queen and her green-haired daughter exchanged looks, gave each other a nod, and both rose to exit the royal library.

As they walked down the hallways, Avrae looked down at her daughter walking beside her. _'11 years. My heart cannot believe it. My Amber is on her way to her exams. Oh how the years pass…' _Queen Avrae then begin to remember the life of Princess Avrae.

Queen Avrae was born here in Dracontine, born as one of the descendants of the king who befriended Hātshiki in ancient times. So of course, she was also born with the Dragon Birthmark. Her dragon was more feminine looking, had great wings, and beautiful white scales (outlined in a shiny grey color) and sky blue eyes. Her birthmark represented "The Queen of Dragons". This always confused Avrae as a younger child, since her father's birthmark was "The Dragon of the Sky." But when her loving parents passed on, she immediately became queen of Dracontine and was one of the best queens this world ever had. She was strong, independent, caring, and had a good heart. Though it was hard to run the kingdom by herself.

When she reached her young adulthood, she met a man in the Village Square and it was love at first sight. He was very handsome with his short shaggy green hair (with matching go-tee) and mesmerizing brown eyes. His body had a healthy build and he had some bulky arms. For he was the kingdom's farmer and he lived/worked at his father's barn. He also went into town to sell their harvest vegetables. What Avrae loved most about him was the fact that he was the only person in the world who could make her smile. After some years of dispute between The Council for asking their permission in marriage, laws were changed, and Avrae married the farmer. It took the green haired man a while, since his status was not of royalty, but he was eventually made king and respected by the people of Dracontine.

Then came the birth of their daughter. All the past royal children were born healthy in to the world, but as for Amber, she was born with a very weak heart. Amber was born too early, 2 months to be exact, so she was a pre-mature baby. Doctors and physicians came into the palace and inspected the child many times. Some of them kept saying that they could find a way to help their child, but when those doctors failed to find a way and others came, those physicians said Amber probably won't live very long. Queen Avrae had high hopes and spirits that her daughter will live, but for her husband, he had no faith at all.

On the morning the physicians found a cure for the almost-dying infant (some foreign potions generously given by an unknown wizard name "Merlin") Queen Avrae went to tell her husband the wonderful news of how their Amber will survive, she arrived to an empty bed chambers. The bed was made and all the kings' clothes and possessions were gone. All saved for a note left on the desk, with a feather quill, an ink container, and a golden wedding ring next to it.

The letter stated how the king was happy to hear Amber's recovery, but he began to doubt if their daughter will be able to be strong enough to survive the world with her weak body. He left Dracontine, to try to get his mind straight, and live as a simple farmer again. The luxurious life just wasn't for him.

With the last words of his love for her and their daughter, the queen wept and stayed in her bed chambers the rest of the day.

Avrae got over the departure of her husband in a while and was ready to raise her daughter. The potions were able to help little Amber's heart stay pumping, but since she was pre-matured, her body was small. She was very small and thin, even now. Even as of today, she is 11 years old, but she looked no more than 9-10.

Just because her body was small and weak, though, doesn't mean her heart was. Yes, she inherited her father's looks (How Amber got her eye color, the queen will never know) but she had her mother's heart. No, not hers, but one of her own. For her heart was even stronger and brighter in spirit than Avrae's.

However, Amber didn't believe that. Since she's been told about her weak body and how her father left because he didn't believe in her, she stopped believing in herself. She hears whispers from the servants and staff of the palace speak of her birth and health. They even believed that Amber may not be good enough to become Queen when she becomes of age.

And Amber believed them from then on. For she doesn't even know of her hearts strength.

* * *

"Mother? We're here." Amber said as she tugged at her mother's arm, noticing that she dozed off.

Both of them looked up at the double doors that had golden curls as the pattern, with two golden handles in the center. Queen Avrae knocked on the door and it was immediately opened up to Maria. The brunette's eyes widened and nodded to the royal women before turning her body backwards a little, keeping the door open a little. "Queen Avrae and Princess Amber have arrived, my lords." She said in a timid voice. Someone announced "Let them in." and Maria opened the door all the way.

However, unknown to the two females, there was a figure following them, hiding himself behind the busts of statues or the columns. The mysterious figure was wearing a brown cloak, so not even his face was shown. As the door was about to shut, the cloaked figure slipped in easily into the Exam Chambers.

Amber and Avrae entered the Exam Chambers and Amber's golden eyes widened. Like all children who are about to take the exam, she's never seen the chamber before. It was a very large room, almost like a stadium. The walls were painted tannish-gold with two curves in the form of hearts on both the left and right side of the wall. Towering in front of the open yellow-marvel floor near the entrance was 6 tall shining golden podiums that almost touched the diamond chandelier, 5 of them filled with people around their 50's to 70's. They all wore almost exactly the same clothing, being the differences was the robe and the last one (to the far right) was empty, where Queen Avrae was to sit.

Amber bowed politely, with her silver tiara shimmering against the light from the chandelier. The council members stood from their seats and nodded in respect towards their princess and queen. Everyone sat down in their seats except for the middle chairman, who had a white long beard with old weak eyes.

"Princess Amber of Dracontine, daughter of Queen Avrae; the time has come for your examination that will determine your heart. Succeed with proving to us that your heart is good, you will remain princess of Dracontine. However, if your heart is not worthy and it holds a vast amount of darkness, then you will be removed of your crown and therefore banished from the palace and all of your royal privileges shall also be taken. It will be your birthmark that will determine your fate."

"Your majesty, please take a seat." The elder said to the blonde woman. Avrae nodded and walked up the high stairs that led to the seats, but not before kissing her precious on her head, a sign of luck to her. Then, she took her seat in the far right chair.

Hidden behind one of the pale white columns, the mysterious cloaked figure remained hidden in the shadows as he watched the young girl a few feet in front of him.

"Are you prepared, princess?" One of chairmen asked the green-haired girl.

"Yes, I am ready." Amber said in the most serious tone she has ever used, trying her best to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"Then, let the Exam of Hearts begin!"

* * *

"And you haven't seen my daughter running down any of the palace halls, Maria?" Queen Avrae asked in a frantic voice to her maid.

"I'm so sorry, milady, but I have not seen your daughter since you both entered the Exam Chambers." The maid apologized, feeling bad for being able to help her queen.

Avrae sighed and placed a hand on her temple. "Thank you anyways, Maria."

"I hope you will find her, milady. I know the princess is not known to run away that far from the palace." Maria said, trying to sound hopeful, and then walked away to finish her daily chores.

"I pray you are right, my friend." She said in a whisper, and then walked to the front doors of the palace. She has already checked almost all the palace; her room, Avrae's room, the servant's quarters, the throne room, the library, and even the 'secret place' Amber had which was one of the palace's towers (the most oldest in fact) that used to be the first king's bed chambers, but then it was turned into sort of an attic for the palace. So if she was not in the palace, then she must have ran to the village.

Amber has never set foot outside the palace walls, for the sake of her health, but she could tell where the village was since she could see where it was from her balcony. So Avrae pulled on the door and walked outside.

The guards offered their queen a carriage to ride in, since they knew that walking outside in the dark of night was not a safe thing to do, but Queen Avrae just smiled at them and said, "I'll be fine, but thank you for the offer." She began to walk away, but the guards asked if she'll truly be alright and asked if they should send a search party to join her. So she turned and smiled again, pointing at her birthmark that rested on her hand. That immediately gave reassurance to her royal guards.

* * *

While the village people began to shut their doors and windows for the night, they failed to notice their princess running through the streets. Only a few people were able to see the running girl, but she didn't stop running so she easily passed them.

Amber had no idea where she was running, even if she knew the village from inside-out, but she still kept running. However, her health caught up to her and she already beginning to breathe heavily and the strength in her legs was fading fast.

Once she was in the Village Square, she walked fast to the beautiful stone fountain that was in the center in the square, with lights shimmering the cool water coming from the spout.

Amber tried to catch her breath, but it took her a very long time to do so. Once she did, she looked around the silent and night-lighted village, with no one around. Only the street lights lit by candles showed some light.

Well…it happened; it really happened. Amber knew she had the doubtless thoughts before the exam even started, but she still couldn't believe it. All sorts of negative emotions flowed through her frail body; sadness, disappointment, and confusion.

"What did I do wrong?" Amber asked herself sadly. "I'm a good person. I listen to mother very well, I am kind to everyone, and yet I failed the exam?" And then she placed her face in her hands and let out a frustrated sigh. "What's wrong with me?" As she held her face, her golden eyes peeked at her right hand and Amber blinked away the tears that fought to come out.

If she failed the exam, then why does her birthmark remain?

It should've faded out of sight and mind, since she couldn't summon any dragon power. Throughout all 3 trials of the exam, Amber could summon nothing. Once the Elders said they would discuss Amber's results, the green haired princess ran out of the Exam Chambers, ignoring the calls of her mother.

Amber glared her right hand, with the dragon shimmering its emerald scales in the moonlight. "Why don't you show me some sympathy and disappear already." She said bitterly.

"Well, seems strange, however I don't understand how that's showing you sympathy to a person you just met."

Amber gasped and looked up quickly at the speaker with glassy eyes of tears that were about to spill. Once she understood that she wasn't alone, she wiped her tears away with her bare arm. Though she was still a little uncertain she is fine since the speaker was wearing a long brown cloak that hid his face from her.

"Oh, please forgive me, sir. I was only speaking to myself." Amber said with a blush on her cheeks.

"So you were telling yourself to disappear…" The cloaked man assumed, which made Amber looked down at the ground a little. Was she really going to get therapy from a stranger in a cloak?

The man chuckled at this sight. "Ah, what a fool I am. I did not even properly introduce myself. Forgive me, princess." Then the strange man lifted his black-gloved hand to his hood and pulled it down. Amber's eyes widened when she saw the stranger's true face.

It was a man, an ordinary (middle-aged) man. Amber was expecting to see some mystical talking creature or an ugly beast, since his face was covered by the hood, but she was wrong! He was a human, with white skin and long blonde hair with a matching goatee. She could also see his eyes, which were deep-dark orange!

"Greetings, Princess Amber. My name is Ansem."

* * *

It felt like hours of the endless search for her daughter through the dark village, but Queen Avrae eventually found her daughter. However, she was very caught off guard when she saw her daughter talking to a man they both didn't know. Avrae was about to call out to her, but the man began to speak.

"I see why you are here, Amber, after what you have told me." He said in an understanding tone.

"At first, I wish the exam was never created, but then I begin to think that maybe I should be glad it was, because what if there is something truly wrong with my heart…and I would never know about it." Amber said as she placed her hand on top of her chest, where her heart is.

"Amber!"

Amber looked up and gasped as her mother ran to her and hugged her tight. "Amber, I have looked everywhere for you! I thought you…thank heavens you're alright, my firefly…" Avrae said in a sigh relief.

Then she turned to the man cloaked in brown. "Thank you very much, sir." She said with a smile.

"Please," The blonde man said as he stood up and bowed to the queen, taking her soft hand. "Call me Ansem; Ansem the Wise."

"Well, Ansem, it appears to me that I have not seen you around this part of Dracontine. Are you from the southern lands?" Avrae asked the man.

To her surprise, Ansem chuckled at her question, which embarrassed her a little. "Did I say something amusing, Ansem?"

"No, your majesty, far from it. It is only the answer to that question; I am neither from the other lands and even this world. For I am from another world." Ansem explained with a smile.

Amber gasped and looked up at the man with her golden eyes. "Another world?" She asked and Ansem nodded. Then Amber turned to her mother and grabbed her hand. "He's from another world, mother! Like in our stories!" She said happily, excited by the news.

"However, I can already tell you know about the other worlds besides this one, am I right?" Ansem asked, directing his attention to the platinum blonde queen. Avrae looked at him with unsure eyes, wondering how he knew, and nodded.

"You see, your majesty, I am from the world "Radiant Garden" and I am the sage-king of that world. While I govern my world in peace, I also work in the field of scientist along with my apprentices in the castle."

"Wow, that sounds wonderful, sir." Amber complimented, which made Ansem at the young girl.

"Ansem, if you does not trouble you with me asking you this, but exactly why have you come here to Dracontine?" Avrae asked in a polite tone.

"Ah yes! The answer to that question is this; my research."

"And what is your research?" The green-haired princess asked. As soon as she asked, Ansem glanced at Queen Avrae with a serious look and the queen nodded, as if understanding a secret message going through their heads.

So Ansem begin talking again, as if the question was never asked from Amber. "To discuss that matter at a later time, back to the reason of my arrival to this world. As some months passed since I started my research, it seemed that I needed some more assistance on things that I wasn't even aware of. So one of my apprentices, Even, began to tell me about how a woman named 'Avrae' seemed to have knowledge of…_the topic _that I am currently studying. So I set a journey for myself and arrived to your world."

"So what you are proposing is…" Avrae begin to say, understanding what he was about to say.

"Your majesty, if you allow it, I'd like you to come with me back to Radiant Garden and help us study more about hearts." Ansem concluded.

Avrae was left speechless at this invitation; she's rarely been on any foreign world, unless she was discussing about them in politics. While she noted that she could be a good use to Ansem and everyone at Hollow Bastion, she had to think about it a little.

"If you'll let me explain my offer, your majesty." Ansem began to say in a convincing tone. "Almost every man do not understand the balance, in their hearts, of light and dark. To find someone who knows much about the heart as much as I do is very rare. If decide to accept my offer, you'll be helping not only me, but everyone in the universe."

Now it became more difficult for Avrae. To help people on other worlds; that would be wonderful. However, who will rule the kingdom while she is absent? Suppose the elders could take care of everything, but then there's Amber…

_Amber!_

If she left, the councilors would banish her and Avrae would not be permitted to see her daughter, not every day at least.

An idea struck in the platinum blonde's head.

"Ansem the Wise, I accept your offer!" Avrae proclaimed with a confident smile.

Amber immediately panicked. With her mother gone, she'd have to face the elders. If not that, she'd have to live hiding from everyone else. She needed her mother, because she had no one else! Her father left them, so she couldn't lose her mother too.

Amber hated to be alone…

"However!"

Amber perked up from her negative thoughts and looked up at her mother, whose sky blue eyes were still shimmering in confidence. She suddenly felt her tiny, dragon-marked, hand has been enclosed around her mother's. Avrae even gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I will not accompany you unless I am permitted to take my daughter; Amber."

Amber kept her shocked gaze on her mother. Why was she doing this?

To both of their surprise, they saw Ansem smiling and begin to laugh, more powerful than his original chuckle.

"To separate mother and daughter is something that no one should ever do, especially in this case. Of course, your daughter may come."

Amber's golden-amber eyes widened and she smiled at the man. Suddenly, he began to speak again. "However, that is not only the reason I am also bringing young Amber."

"It isn't?" Amber asked.

"Come here child." Ansem ordered, but it was in the gentlest tone she's ever heard. With a nod of approval from Avrae, Amber walked over and stood in front of Ansem. The blonde haired man kneeled down so he was some-what at Amber's eye-level, since her height was a little below-average. "I believe you were in deep trouble before I spoken any words to you, correct?" He asked her, to which she nodded.

"And by what you have told me about your troubles, you don't believe in your heart." He added.

Now Amber was confused, very confused. Seeing the confused look on her face, Ansem lifted her small right hand which revealed her mark. "You asked yourself why this birthmark did not disappear. While other failed children's marks faded, I hypothesize that is because their hearts have given up on them." He then placed his hand over her hand.

"But with you, dear one, yours hasn't given up on you."

Amber didn't say anything else, even as Ansem the Wise released her hand and stood up, and then placing his hand on her shoulder. "By coming with your mother, I promise you that Radiant Garden will help your faith in your heart."

Seeing a faint light below, Amber looked down and gasped at the sight of her hand. Her dragon mark…was _glowing_, in a faint golden light.

That right there, was a sight of hope for Amber and her heart.

Avrae smiled at the sight of her daughter's hand glowing and it almost made her teary eyed. Then she remembered the time and how everyone should return to the palace since the whole staff are probably worrying about them. That and there was the brand new journey they were to be expecting.

"Well then!" Avrae proclaimed, walking up to the two. "I say we should return to the palace and earn some well-earned rest. There are the preparations to be made and the other details. Ansem," She turned to Ansem. "You may stay in the guest chambers until the voyage is set."

"I thank you, Queen Avrae." Ansem said with a bow, and then he turned to walk back to the palace. "Shall we be going?" He asked behind him.

Amber and Avrae exchanged looks, thinking about everything that just happened, and gave each other goofy smiles, something they rarely are seen with in the public. Grabbing each other's hand, they followed their guide and new friend.

Little do they know, this journey will turn out to be something more. Much more…

* * *

_What do you guys think? Good? Bad? I'm kind of terrible in grammar so sorry if it stinks. Also if I got any Kingdom Hearts knowledge wrong. Then again, as the saying goes; "One does not simply understand Kingdom Hearts!"_

_Batteries Low and I'm tired. So good-night everyone! _


End file.
